Adonis Otogari/Profile
"He who protects the small 'til the very end." A reserved young man with a heart of gold. His mother is Japanese, but his father is a foreigner and lives in their home country. He's often concerned about those who are smaller or seem to be weak, and so he has a habit of veering away from common sense to vigorously encourage others to consume meat and other nutritious food. He participates in contests with fellow classmate Arashi Narukami and underclassman Mitsuru Tenma in the Track & Field Club. A member of the unit UNDEAD, not to mention the strongest and most silent among them. He often helps them come together by dragging along his upperclassman Kaoru Hakaze who doesn't respond to requests to meet up. Personality Appearance Adonis is a tall young man with a good build. He has a darker complexion than all the other students. He has messy purple hair that is brushed back on the left side, with the right side being longer and amber eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt tucked in and undone at the collar, and the blazer unbuttoned. He wears a brown belt and a blue tie. He wears black moccasin loafers. He also wears a small metal earring on his left ear. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are gray with a white pattern. The stitching on the jacket is white. He wears a dark gray v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark gray belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark gray bandanna with a white pattern. It also has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants that are slightly ripped on the left thigh and above the right knee. He wears high black boots with gray buckles across the front and gray laces. He wears a golden beaded chain necklace that wraps around twice, and a black wristband on his left arm. Over the wristband is a golden beaded chain bracelet. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, also decorated with a golden beaded chain. Trivia *Adonis's first name is a clear reference to Adonis, the Greek demi-god of beauty and desire. His last name consists of two characters, with the former (乙) frequently used as an ateji (character used phonetically rather than semantically) and the latter (狩) meaning "to hunt". Incidentally, the first character in Adonis's last name is homophonous with the character 音, meaning "sound, voice." *Adonis's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in katakana. The slightly awkward quality of the handwriting seems to suggest that he is not familiar with writing in the Japanese script. *He shares his birthday with first year student Midori. *His birthday is related to the wordplay for "meat" in Japanese. Niku can mean 29, hence the date of his birthday. This number is also seen in his Prism Collab outfit. *He's very obedient to his superiors, e.g. Rei Sakuma of UNDEAD. *He is unfamiliar with modern technology. Spoilers: *His ocarina playing is so beautiful that it has moved Koga to tears. This happens in Vol. 1 UNDEAD (Unit CD). *In an Ensemble Stars interview. From Bessatsu JUNON: Hyper-dimensional Idol Magazine 2D☆STAR, Adonis revealed that his father is from the Middle East, and that he and his sisters wanted to move to Japan after hearing their mother's stories. His father stayed home in the Middle East, and Adonis now lives with his mother and sisters in Japan. *1001 Arabian Nights reveals he was recruited by Rei when the latter went abroad. Voice Actor Comment "The character I was in charge of is quite reticent, but you can catch the glimpses of his kindness in each and every line that he speaks. I hope you will listen to all of his different voices, and come to see into the depth of his heart!" Voice Actor Interview *Interview with Wataru Hatano (voice actor for Adonis Otogari) (March 27, 2015) }} Category:Profile